


Family Ties

by LittleWolf95



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Children, Doctor Clarke, F/F, Martial Arts, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolf95/pseuds/LittleWolf95
Summary: Lexa Woods is a martial arts instructor and the supervisor of a small business. Clarke Griffin is a doctor and single mother, and Anya just wishes that her sister and her good friend would get their heads out of their asses and move on. However, her wish has a chance to come true when Clark's daughter Madi meets Lexa's son Aden. The question is, will Clarke and Lexa survive the chaos that is sure to ensue?





	1. Sleeping over

"Madi! Come on, focus!"

The twelve-year-old rolled her eyes as she glared over at the blond haired boy in front of her, raising the bamboo rod in her hands as she tried to get her brain off of the way she had heard her mother screaming out the name Finn last night.

"Yeah sorry, My brain is just not here right now. I'm glad your mom hasn't noticed or I'd end up stuck sparring with her." Maid commented, earning a laugh from her friend who rolled his eyes.

"She'd totally kick your ass! You've seen her land Aunt Anya on hers!" Aden commented, earning a laugh from the brunette.

"Hey, she's stronger than anyone I've ever met, male or female!" Maid responded before adding " Come on, let's continue before one of the others start whining that we're slacking."

By the time that they had finished both preteens were covered in sweat and the beginning of bruises. But neither would complain, the tiredness welcomed after a long week dealing with the stresses of school. This was **_their_** time, time to actually get rid of pent up frustration and anger (at least in Madi's case) and excess energy for Aden.

"Hey, Want to come over to my place after we're dismissed? Your Mom is supposed to work tonight, right?" Aden asked suddenly, a mischievous grin coming over his face as he added in a whisper

"Octavia finally brought me a copy of that game I was telling you about...Spend the night and we can actually see if it is as bad as our mothers think it is."

"Just let me call my Mom and ask her and you go ask yours, I mean I don't see any reason for them to say no I've stayed over at your place before." Madi answered with a shrug as she headed toward the changing rooms in order to get out of the gi she was wearing.

 _I hope she says yes, I don't think I can take another night where she comes home late, sleeps three hours then wakes up screaming about Finn._ She thought with a sigh as she quickly got changed.  
  


It didn't take long for them to be dismissed and Madi found herself in the backseat of Lexa's BMW, which oddly always seemed to smell like lavender.

"So what are you two planning for tonight? I swear I'm going to have to start charging rent with how much you stay over at my place." Lexa asked, her tone playful as she glanced into the rearview mirrors.

"Well there was a really good movie put on Netflix yesterday and I figured that we could watch it together, especially since Miss. Griffin is going to be gone tonight." Aden answered, earning a chuckle.

"Are you sure you two aren't dating?"

Lexa couldn't help but laugh at the dual looked she received as soon as the question left her mouth.

"Ew No!"

"Heck No! He's my best friend, that would be really weird!"

"Are you sure because Bryan said something earlier today...." Lexa couldn't help herself but tease the two, who had been friends ever since they had started middle school.

"Bryan can shove it!" Madi retorted, reminding Lexa of how she herself would react when someone asked her about Lincoln when they were in high school. But then again, Lexa had an excuse **_not_** to like him.

"He says crap like that to troll you, just ignore it. I honestly think he has a crush on you or something Madi." Aden stated, earning a disturbed look from the young girl and a snort from Lexa as she pulled up to a stop light.

"He has a strange way of showing it then. Now how about we stop to get pizza before going home?"


	2. Chapter 2

Aden knew something was wrong when he woke up to find that it was Anya in the kitchen, not Lexa who was almost always up before dawn.

"She drank herself to sleep again last night, didn't she?" He asked, rolling his eyes as he started to help set the table.

"Costia's birthday." Anya answered before sighing "no offense but Lex needs to move on. It's been **_years_** since she has even dated anyone."

Aden nodded "too bad she either buries herself in her work or blows people off whenever they even mention the D word. There has _got_ to be a woman out there for her." he answered with a sigh as he glanced at the clock "speaking of women, Madi spent the night, _you_ go wake her up while I finish up in here, after all, I know how to scramble eggs."

Anya was slightly taken aback by her nephew's maturity about the whole thing but then again, he did have to grow up quicker than most children his age in between of foster homes and court battles while Lexa fought to get custody of him.

"Good idea, while you're at it take some medicine up to your mother's room. She is definitely going to need it."

Aden only nodded and turned his attention to the stove, smirking slightly as the gears in his head began to turn. _Madi mentioned something last night...I think she and I can come up with something that would get my mother out of memory lane for once._

Later that day Aden found himself sitting in Madi's living room while Octavia bumbled around in the other room, agreeing to give them _"privacy"_ despite their insistence that they were not dating.

"So your mother hadn't dated since her brief thing with that....what was her name? Niyla? And heaven knows that my mom has been stuck with the mindset 'love is weakness' since the accident." Aden began, watching as his friend arched a brow at that.

"So? What are you getting at?" Madi asked, glancing into the kitchen before adding in a whisper "you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting, they both would kill us!"

Aden chuckled aloud at that and shook his head "Simple **_we_** won't be the one to do it. We either get Raven or Anya to help us."

"Do you think Anya will help? Like the pickle up the ass Anya who acts like she has no emotions half of the time?" Madi questioned, earning a laugh from the blond.

"She will, especially since she is tired of my Mom drinking herself to death on the weekends. Do you think that Clark will react badly?" Aden questioned, earning a shrug.

"Don't think so, she's usually so tired half of the time that she wouldn't notice a flying purple unicorn even if it was standing in our front yard. So _how_ we're going to get this to work is beyond me."

Both began to laugh at that, sharing a look.

"We'll think of something, Tris will help."


	3. Changing Tides

"Em na frag yu op! chit yu ste fig raun?"

"Shof op Tris! Ma gnomon gaf in du!"

"Leska na frag _os_ o op!"

Anya wouldn't pretend she knew what her daughter and nephew were saying or even what language they were using although she had a feeling that whatever it was that they were saying, was some kind of argument.

"If you three are done with the pig latin or whatever the hell you call that, how about you translate this for those of us who _don't_ speak middle school?" Anya asked, not really sure if see _wanted_ to know what it was they were saying to begin with.

"We need you and Tris to help us." Madi answered, earning a confused look from the older blonde who set forward at that.

"With what? You two trying to rob a bank or something? You do realize I'm a cop, right?"

Anya couldn't help but smirk at the looks she got at that, especially the offended one that Aden sent her.

"No, It's about Mom. You've said it yourself that she needs to move on since its been five years since the accident and we think we know just the woman for her." he answered, causing her to let out a laugh.

_This should be interesting._

"Okay, I'm listening...Who is this _perfect_ woman?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lexa sighed as she glanced at her watch then around the small cafe that she ran. Octavia was currently taking orders while Lincoln was attempted to figure out how to use the newly updated coffee maker.

"I think Indra said that you press the orange button." Lexa called, trying to hide her amusement since only Indra seemed to know how to operate the contraption.

"I did and the only thing that it did was sound like something was going to drop out of the bottom of it!"  Lincoln retorted, earning a snort of amusement from his girlfriend who walked over with a notepad.

"We're all hopeless. Thank the Gods that we only have two old ladies wanting tea and a teenaged girl who just ordered a whole box of eclairs." Octavia commented, earning a snort from Lexa.

"I'm glad _somebody_ finds this amusing." 

Octavia was about to comment when the sound of the door opening caught their attention.

"Clarke? Since when do you do anything besides getting puked on by three-year-olds?" Octavia asked, earning what Lexa could only call a tired smile from the blonde that had just walked in.

"For one O, I usually don't work with children and for two...not something that I want to hear right now." Clarke stated before turning her attention to Lexa, who had tried to ignore the conversation that was going on, even when the blonde called a greeting to Lincoln.

 _If she knows both of them how is it that I have never met her before?_ She wondered just as  Octavia put a hand on her shoulder.

"Clarke, meet my boss and close friend Lexa Woods...Lexa this is my best friend from Highschool, Clarke Griffin." 

_Where have I heard that name before?_  
"Pleasure to meet you. But I have a question since you are friends with G.I Jane here, You wouldn't happen to be related to a Madison Griffin, would you?" Lexa questioned, earning a groan.

"She's my daughter, what did she do now?"

Lexa couldn't help but snicker at that comment.

"She is one of my better students. I'm sure you're aware that she is enrolled in self-defense classes, correct?"

 _Hopefully, she didn't forge her mother's name on the permission slips._ Lexa thought, although the blonde just laughed.

"So you're the one she won't stop talking about. I had no idea that Miss. Woods was the same one that Octavia kept talking about."


	4. Chapter 4

"You three are idiots. Seriously, even Gustus can work that thing!"

Lexa felt her face flush as she held the phone between her shoulder and jaw, both hands preoccupied with the machine that none of them seemed to understand how to work.

"I love you but this hunk of metal is pissing me off so tell me how the hell to actually make coffee instead of having boiling water gush across the floor." she retorted, although her attempt at intimidating the older woman only resulted in more laughter.

"You really should have been born in a time period without any technology because you are pathetic."

Lexa resisted the urge to roll her eyes since she knew that would only cause Octavia and Lincoln to crack up yet again and currently she was done being laughed at.

"Yeah, or at least one with _less_ tech. Now, are you going to tell me how to work this or not?" Lexa huffed, much to the amusement of Octavia who had been washing dishes nearby.

"Don't let her lie to you Indra! She just can't do anything because she is flustered by a cute girl!"

Lexa glared at the younger woman, whose only response was to start giggling like an idiot.

"Ignore her, Octavia has _no_ idea what the hell she's talking about." Lexa responded, only to hear Indra let out a scoff.

"Sure Lexa, whatever you say."  
  
  


Clarke loved her job, she really did but she didn't love the way that it took her away from Madi. She had lost count of all the soccer matches and other things that she had missed that her daughter had played in. Although Madi seemed to understand _why_ Clarke couldn't come.

But that didn't mean it didn't hurt and Clarke knew that feeling all too well.

Sighing she let herself in the house, knowing that Madi wouldn't be back for some time since she almost always spent the weekends with her friends. At least _that_ gave her enough time to start dinner and stop thinking about what Lexa Woods had said.

_"She is a very intelligent and talented girl, you must be very proud of her."_

Of course, she was but when was the last time that she had ever made it obvious to Madi? Hell, had she ever told Madi that?

It was hard to remember what she did and didn't do when she was tired after a long shift, which was one of the curses of working in a trauma unit most of the time.

_I will make sure I go to her next match besides sending her with Bellamy or Raven._

She vowed to herself as she turned her attention to making dinner.  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

"You're home early," Madi said, surprised at the fact that it was Clarke and not Bellamy who was making dinner. "Slow day at work?"

Clarke let out a chuckle at that "No but they moved me back to the ER and right now the only thing coming in is sports injuries. So basically you could say today was less stressful than most other days." Clarke stated, pausing as she thought about what she wanted to say next. _Should she mention that she met Madi's instructor or not?_

"Mom, you realize you're like a modern day hero right? Even _if_ you're just working in the _normal_ part of the hospital right now." Madi stated, catching Clarke off guard.

"I'm not a hero Madi, I just like being able to help people."  
  


Maid looked like she didn't believe that for a second but just shrugged "So how was your day? Aden, Tris and I just ended up hanging out at Tris's place today." Madi questioned as she moved to help Clarke about the kitchen.

"Besides getting a million texts from Octavia teasing me about making heart eyes at a random person in a coffee shop, which I did _not_ do by the way. Nothing overly interesting happened." 

"Mom, you do realize that it's been five years right? You **_can't_** hold back your life just because you're afraid to get hurt." She knew that this was going to strike a nerve but she also knew that it wasn't good for anyone to be alone all the time.

"We've been over this, I don't need anyone. I have you, my mom and my friends..."   
Clarke began, however, Madi didn't give her time to finish that sentence.

"You always told me that you can't let _fear_ control you. I know how it feels to be lonely, I **_remember_** what that was like and I would wish that on **anyone.** I know that you miss Finn, I do too because he was the closest thing to a father I have _ever_ had but you can't blame yourself for what happened nor can you let the fear of losing someone else hold you back."

Clarke wanted to argue, to tell Madi she had no idea what she was talking about but she knew that if _anyone_ understood loss and loneliness it was Madi. Who had been orphaned at a young age and had been shifted from one foster home to another and had been terrified of being sent back into the system.

"Okay who are you and what did you do with my little girl?" Clarke retorted, trying to ignore the sting that the words left.

_Maybe Madi is right, maybe there is a way to move on....but what was it?_   
  
  
  
  


_"_ What the hell happened to you?" Anya asked as soon as Lexa walked in, soaked to the skin and smelling like coffee.

"Shut your mouth, Anya. I am not in the mood."

Anya didn't even wait until her younger sister left the room before letting out a laugh.

"I'd say not, you look like shit."

Aden couldn't help but snicker at that as Lexa grumbled out a response as she stormed toward the stairs.

"What do you think happened?" Tris asked in a low voice, causing both Anya and Aden to laugh.

"Either Octavia happened or she pissed off a customer." 

They weren't expecting to hear Lexa's voice call out from the top of the stairs

"more like Indra's friggin coffee maker needs a genius to operate it!"  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
